Come little Turtle
by cuteCharmy94
Summary: Every night under the city that never sleeps, a little turtle tot in blue named Leonardo would always wake up in the middle of the night, get out of bed and exit the lair. He would walk deep into the sewers to find his special friend. -One shot-


**well this a One shot story hope u like it for u to picture it better i suggest u hear Come little Children by katethegrate19 ^ ^ it gives u more of an idea and it helps u picture it better i guess**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own TMNT nor the song, the owners are nickalodean and katethegrate19**

 **enjoy ^ ^**

* * *

Every night under the city that never sleeps, a little turtle tot in blue named Leonardo would always wake up in the middle of the night, get out of bed and exit the lair. He would walk deep into the sewers to find his special friend. Once he had found his friend, they would play for hours, until it was time for young Leo to go back to the lair; he would look at the Shadowed figure and say.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

She would always feel sad when young Leo always said those words and would have to leave, but her sadness was always quickly replaced with a smile. For, the figure would be able to see him again the next night and the other nights as well. All she had to do was wait for the night to come, and she would see her young turtle again.

One day Master Splinter notice young Leonardo's strange behavior. The young turtle seemed very tired, out of energy and seemed to not socialize or play with his brothers. It was weird and unusual for Splinter to see him act this way. Leonardo usually played with his brothers but; now he would take to many naps or ignore his siblings, and just draw. In fact the rat had notice that his son had been acting quite strange these last couple of days. He began to wonder of his son sudden change in attitude and if he was getting enough sleep at night at all.

He decided to keep a close eye on him, to see the reason why the young turtle isn't sleeping well at night and of his abnormal behavior. The day passed by like any other and young Leo couldn't wait for the night to fall so that he could see his precious friend again. Mikey had walk toward Leo and asked if he wanted to play with him and his brothers, Leo shook his head with a half frown on his face but then happily continued to draw his friend on paper as his younger brother walked away.

Finally, night had fallen and all the turtle tots were sound asleep, all except for little Leo that is. He got out of his bed and walked to the door, popped his little head out and peeked around to see if the cost was clear. Seeing no one he quickly got out his room and quietly walk towards the living room. To his relief not even a mice was seen in the living, furthermore he exit the lair and walked deep into the sewers of NYC. However, little did he know that a certain rat was following him and not far behind.

He had arrived where his friend was usually found and whispered.

"Shade… Shade I'm here to play with you"

Shade appeared in front of Leo, happy to see the little one again.

"Shade I made you something, here it's a drawing of you, I made it myself"

He smiled at her, and she was so happy with such a gift she stroke his tiny cheeks and replied

" _Would you like to play in my garden?_ "

The little turtle nodded to his special friend, she was so happy that he had agreed, and therefore she extended her hand towards Leo. But, before the turtle tot had the chance to grab her hand and take him away Splinter had grabbed little Leo and yelled.

"Keep your hands off my son you evil spirit!"

Shade scared of the rat man before her flew away in fear that he would hurt her

"SHADE NO!... come…back…"

Leo cried out but to no avail, she was already gone. Splinter carried the weeping young tot back to the lair. From afar Shade watched the rat take her precious turtle away from her. And, her final words came out in a small whisper.

" _I'll be back for you… my little turtle_ "

* * *

Years have passed and the turtles are no longer toddlers there in fact fifteen year old teenagers. They had finished their nightly patrol and they were heading to the lair. The boys were celebrating on a mission they successfully completed.

"Did you see how I pounded that krangs head!?"

"Yeah dude and I was like BUYAKASHA!"

"And did you see how April looked at me, oh maan"

 _My little turtle, you've grown…_

Leo heard a whisper and looked back, but he didn't find anything.

"Leo, dude are you ok?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Fearless?"

He kept his gaze on the dark tunneled sewer for a while but then looked back at his brothers and said.

"…N-Nothing…"

Leo entered the lair and reported back to Master Splinter. Once he had spoken to the rat he exit the dojo and walked to the living room, when he arrived he began to stare at the exit for a while, until Mikey came up to him and spoke.

"Hey you ready for movie night?...Leo?"

"Mm, what oh no, uh you guys go ahead without me"

"You ok Leo?"

"Yeah I'm fine Donnie… just… tired…"

 _Little turtle…_

Leo glanced at the exit and stared at it yet again, then ignored it and quickly turned to walk to his room.

Later that night everyone was sound asleep, Splinter had checked each room to see all turtles in their respective rooms sound asleep. He walked to his own room, meditated for a little while longer, when he was done he blew the candles off and went to sleep.

Meanwhile deep into the sewers a dark figure began to play the harp and sing with her beautiful hypnotizing voice…

 _Come little turtle, I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

As she started singing, the melody flowed deep into the sewers like sparkling blue smoke. It entered the lair and started looking for her little turtle. The melody swept through each room looking for the right indicated turtle.

 _Come little turtle, the time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden of shadows_

Once the melody found him, the melody rapped around Leo like a blanket. Leo wakes up, hypnotized by the sweet rhythm, sits up and gets out of bed.

 _Follow sweet turtle, I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all pain and the sorrows_

He walks out of his room leaving his bandana and katanas behind. Leo passed through the halls, down to the stairs, through the living room and out of the lair. And walked yet again through the deep dark sewers, as the melody led the way.

 _Weep not poor turtle, for life is this way_

 _Murdering beauty and passions_

As he walked deep into the sewers the sparkling smoke shaped itself as little children, laughing, playing and running around the blue clad turtle. Leo as hypnotized as he was couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound of laughter. Furthermore, he kept on following the sweet rhythm.

 _Hush now dear turtle, it must be this way_

 _To weary of life and deceptions_

Leo finally finds her; Shade happy to see him lures him to her.

 _Rest now my turtle, for soon we'll away_

 _Into the calm and the quiet_

Shade stretches her arms as she welcomes him by preparing herself for an embrace, Leo walks towards her with a smile on his face and hugs her tightly.

 _Come little turtle, I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

Shade kisses Leo's forehead and embraces him back.

 _Come little turtle, the time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden of, Shaaaadooowws_

She closes her eyes, smirks and disappears with her precious little turtle.

* * *

 **Welp! hoped u like my little One shot ;) so u bunnies later! ^ ^**


End file.
